


Read Me Like Your Favorite Book

by snxwwolf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Books, Bookstores, Confident Lee Felix, Falling In Love, Hot Chocolate, LGBTQ Themes, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Library, Love, M/M, Music, No Smut, Sad Seo Changbin, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, Studying, Waffles, changlix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snxwwolf/pseuds/snxwwolf
Summary: Lee Felix works in a bookstore/library where Seo Changbin comes every day. They've never talked to each other, yet they are more connected by fate than any of them would ever suspect.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie/gifts).



Lee Felix P.O.V

Every day here is like a gift from the universe. I can do everything I want while working in this library. It's mine... or to be more specific, it's my family's. As a member of a family owning a bookshop, I've always been accustomed to books as a way to escape, as a way to entertain myself, as a way to let out my emotions. It's more than simple entertainment indeed... it's my life, this place defines who I am, and is the thing I cherish the most. It's medium-sized, not too small, not too big. It isn't modern either, the walls, papered with dark green wallpaper, display complex wooden moldings on them. When I walk through the numerous bookcases, I can feel under my sneakers the soft texture of the thick red carpets laying on the dark wooden floor. Sometimes, after the closing time, I stay here an hour more and remove my shoes to feel it better while I read a book, sitting on the floor.

I can never get enough of the crackling sound of the pages being turned by young and older fingers; but also the silent noise of people too concentrated in their books to even breathe properly. I most particularly like the young couples hiding from their strict parents between our thousands of written masterpieces, rejoiced by their meeting, but still trying to giggle as silently as possible, their eyes sparkling and their fingers intertwined.  
But what I prefer, is the smell this place has. I love how the books smell, and I love it, even more, when the books are old ones. Those books who lived before you and will most likely still exist long after your death, those books that have more than stories to tell. But my most favorite smell of all is without hesitation the smell of the chocolate the black-haired man brings with him when he comes, every day from the opening at 9 a.m to the closing time at 8 p.m. 

He is more than a regular, he never failed to come even once. I wouldn't really be able to describe his face, even if I wanted to, as he is always hiding behind long black bangs. He is fairly small but has a really bulk and manly figure, which is quite intimidating, to be fully honest. All I know is that he always brings hot chocolate with marshmallows in it, and also that he spends his entire time on his laptop, using headphones, and never being unfocused at any time. I can't even be sure that he actually eats lunch.

As I am appreciating the soft smell of the hot chocolate once again, I can feel it becoming even stronger.

I'm about to turn around when I can suddenly feel fingers softly laying on my right shoulder.

I turn around to discover the black-haired guy with a guilty frown on his face.

"I apologize, I was clumsy once again and spilled chocolate on the table"


	2. Chapter 2

Felix's POV

The black haired-guy looks at me right in the eyes with a sparkle of... is it a tear?

Taken aback I start to look more closely at his face when he begins panicking again, moving his little hands in the air showing me the table he spilled the chocolate on. I then realize and run to the checkout counter where I open the drawer and take out a cloth that I throw across the library, aiming for the boy who was still waiting. Unfortunately, the cloth is too light and my throw: ridiculously ineffective... the cloth lands a few centimeters before me. A short awkward silence reigns in the library as the customers and that man look at the cloth. I gaze at chocolate-boy, who finally reacts and runs to get the cloth, while I search for the cleaning wipes, another cloth, and the beeswax to quickly clean the wooden floor if there was any harm done to it. When I arrive at the crime scene, the man had already sponged most of the chocolate and was desperately trying to wipe the floor. I put his hand on my shoulder for him to see me, hand him the cleaning wipes and asks him to clean the table while I take care of the wooden floor. Luckily enough, he had done a good job of wiping the spilled chocolate quickly, as a result, the floor wasn't too damaged.   
As we're both done with our tasks, we both heavily fall onto the nearest chair and sigh loudly, loud enough for other customers to look at us with a death glance. I can see him tilting his head backward and closing his eyes, I seize the chance to take a closer look at him. He is very pale... I wonder if it's because of the situation we're in or if it's his natural skin tint. He has long eyelashes, and a long nose too. He has a strong neck which makes him look intimidating whenever I see him swallow his saliva. He has a very thin-looking and agreeable face indeed, contrasting with his muscled arms, legs, and chest. From what I heard, his voice too doesn't match his figure, and from what I saw, so does his personality, he seems soft and is easily panicking. He opens his eyes after a few seconds and apologizes : 

" Hey, I'm sorry... I should be more careful, even more than others considering how much of a regular I am here. But I'm even more thankful! I'll repay it so... so just wait !"

Suddenly his eyes get bigger, he grabs a post-it, scribbles something on it, quickly stuffs his things in his backpack and before I could get the chance to say anything, we're alone, me and the post-it, at the table. I take a closer look at it and see a name and a phone number on it "Seo Changbin... cute name" I think, as I set the new contact on my phone. 

The rest of the day goes quickly, but something has been on my mind... Why did he leave so early? He left at 6 pm when he would usually be here from the opening to the closing time... The more I think about it and the more it's ticking me. Did he get so embarrassed that he left and he's never going to come back again? No... that can't be, he gave me his name and phone number. But... why did he give me his name and phone number? Does he expect me to charge him for the damages done to the wooden floor? But I told him there was no damage at all! Was he feeling too guilty to even hear what I said? Ha, I hope I wasn't too harsh on him? Was I? Sometimes I get a little mixed up with my emotions so I don't express them effectively indeed...

As all these questions torment my mind, I put my hand in my hair and sigh. Anyway, it's closing time, all the customers have already exited, and I don't feel like staying more for some alone reading time. I take my big winter coat, my scarf, and my beanie and exit the bookshop.  
But when I open the door, something, or rather like someone, is waiting for me with a big smile, and two hot waffles in his hands.

Seo Changbin.


	3. Chapter 3

Changbin p.o.v :

I've been wandering in the streets, trying to find a way to repay the bookshop guy for his kindness. What an idiot I am, I didn't even ask for his name but gave him mine and my number? He must be super confused right now. And now here I am, too embarrassed to see him again empty-handed. I'm never bringing a hot chocolate there again! What a fool I must look like.

Maybe he hates me now and he won't allow me to come back to the library? No, it can't be, he was so nice and calm and sweet and... I can't afford to stop going there, it's the only place in town where I can truly escape and be myself...

I'm walking in the cold weather, desperately, I need to be quick. That's when I smell it, the smell of the thing I've been searching for: The waffle truck.

I heard there was a Waffle Truck in town and I came to think it would be a wonderful idea to gift him a hot waffle with chocolate, especially in this cold weather! But my phone ran out of battery somehow, without me having the location of the truck.

So I've been actively searching in the streets, trying to find this damned truck, and now here it is. As I smell the delicious fragrances of waffles being cooked, I feel my stomach growling. I'm really hungry, just what time is it?

I wait for my turn and quickly order two waffles topped with chocolate and whipped cream and ask the lady the time. And that's when I realize I only have 10 minutes to catch the sweet guy when the library closes.

I run my fastest and finally make it, letting out a victory sound as I see the person I wanted to see going out and closing the door. He turns around and plants his eyes in mine, and then looks at the waffle, back at me, and blushes.

« Changbin is it? I thought you were too embarrassed and would never come back », he lets out a soft laugh, « why are you here? It's been 2 hours since you left, aren't you cold? And why are you holding waffles?... »

I blush heavily and simply hand him one, looking at my feet, for a few seconds. But he doesn't take it. Just as I was about to raise my head, I see him walking towards me, and when I do raise my head, he isn't a meter away from my face. Startled, I gasp and look at him with an interrogative look.

« Come on in, Changbin », he says with a shy smile, « It's cold out here, let's eat it inside »

I nod shyly and follow him. He turns around.

« I'm Felix by the way »

He winks and we enter the bookshop.


	4. Chapter 4

Changbin's point of view: I let out a long sigh of well-being as I enter the warmth of the bookshop: due to the adrenaline rush, I had forgotten the extremely cold weather. But now that I can feel it again, I realize that I forgot to close my coat and I didn't even properly put my scarf on. I can only feel my hands because of the hot waffles I'm holding. They better be good, these babies were way too expensive to be regular waffles. I was deep in thoughts when I feel a pair of eyes laid on me. Were his eyes always that sparkling? I had never really looked at him before, I was too focused on my work. He has beautiful cat eyes. They look wonderful, with those double eyelids, those long eyelashes, this gorgeous chocolate colour. Had they always been so beautiful?

_Snap_

I flinch as Felix bursts into laughter having snapped his fingers just before my face.

"Were you lost in your thoughts ?", he asks with a surprisingly deep voice.

I nod quietly, embarrassed. He seems so much more confident than what his appearance would let you think. As I am lost in my thoughts again, I realize he walked away. I follow him with my eyes, eager to know where he is off to. He stops after a short moment, pulling a chair from the table where I usually work, and tells me :

"Are you going to stand here all day Changbin?"

I'm startled, the way he says my name makes me want to smile. I let a soft giggle out and join him, sitting on the other chair. I awkwardly look at him, looking at his fingers, intertwined, too afraid to meet his gaze.

"Is it for me ?"

He glances at the two waffles, one after another, while asking me. I raise my head, nod enthusiastically, and hand him the two waffles :

"You should choose", I say " I didn't know which topping you'd prefer so I just took the two that were the most appealing to me"

"Oh really?", he asks, sporting a kind smile "so it's either the whipped cream or the chocolate topping right?"

I nod as an answer. He furrows his eyebrows and looks intensely at the waffles I'm holding. A minute passes and I start to feel awkward.

"Changbin", he says "which one is your favourite?"

"Whipped cream", I answer

"Then I'll take that one"

I raise my eyes, getting caught by his playful gaze, he laughs softly and I relax a bit.

"I was joking", he reveals "I'll take the chocolate topped one, thank you!"

I laugh and hand him his waffle.

"Changbin" I shiver as he calls my name again, I don't know what this feeling is. "Would you like a Chaï Tea Latte?"

"Oh do you know how to make those?", I answer, very much impressed "Yes I like it a lot !"

He laughs really loud for a second and adds 

"Say no more"

He takes out his phone, taps a few times on it and looks at me after a minute, with victorious eyes :

"They're ready! They should arrive in a minute"

I laugh with him as I realize he, indeed, wouldn't be making them as I thought he would.

They arrived soon after. The sight I had before my eyes was wonderful. A delighted Felix, with the most delightful smile.

Oh.

Before I know it, I had stood up and my face was a few centimetres from his.


End file.
